ロマンスの神様 God of Romance
by NishiNomi
Summary: Dalam perjalanan pulang Doumeki menemukan sebuah rumah kuil di sudut taman kota. Watanuki dan Doumeki akhirnya berdoa di sana. Yuuko setelahnya tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ada kemungkinan crossover di chapter lanjut. Review... CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!
1. Temple of Love

**-Romance no Kamisama-**

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Doumeki x Watanuki

Disclaimer: CLAMP, not this author -,-

a/n fict ini kecetus saking kangennya saya sama PS-1 saya… Judul diambil dari lagu yang ada di game Dance Dance Revolution 5th Mix Home Version (PS-1), yang ternyata di-remake dari lagunya Kohmi Hirose dengan judul sama. Mungkin bakal jadi OOC ato bisa jadi ending bakal saya crossover dengan fandom CLAMP yang lain XD

(saya tidak meng-copas ide cerita dari author manapun, terserah buat yang nge-flame)

**First Day: Temple of Love.**

Watanuki mengintip langit dari kacamata lensa cekungnya. Di sebelah Baratnya, ia melihat langit berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi kelabu gelap, dan pada inversnya, langit masih terlihat syahdu kebiruan. Watanuki memicingkan matanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kayaknya bakalan turun hujan, nih…", gumamnya, "Tapi Himawari-chan kok belum nongol, ya…?"

"Watanuki-kun!"

Watanuki spontan menengok kea rah sumber suara, karena ia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Rasa berbinar-binar tadi langsung sirna seketika begitu ia melihat sebuah sosok lain di sisi Himawari. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan DOUMEKI SHIZUKA, manusia yang ia anggap rival terberatnya untuk mendapatkan hati cewek idamannya itu.

"Aah~ Himawari-chan…"

"Umm… Ano… Sebelumnya maaf menunggu lama. Tidak apa-apa Watanuki-kun? Besok ada tes, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Daijoubu, yo. Nggak terlalu lama, kok.", balas Watanuki penuh basa-basi, "Lagian aku bisa bergadang buat besok. Ngomong-ngomong, kita pulang sekarang, yuk!"

Sekilas Watanuki melihat Doumeki tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan di balik Himawari. Tapi toh Watanuki gak mau ambil pusing. Peduli amat, iya nggak? Tapi sayangnya, baru saja kegembiraan tertumpah di hati Watanuki, kegembiran itu sukses dihapuskan oleh rasa kecewa seberat-beratnya karena hal itu…

"Demo… Sayangnya aku gak bias ikut kalian pulang bareng. Hari ini aku ada les piano, dan kemungkinan sekarang aku nyaris telat."

Watanuki tercengang, dan di batinnya ia melihat Doumeki menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Mungkin kita bisa pulang bareng besok. Untuk hari ini Watanuki-kun bareng Doumeki-kun saja, ya."

Watanuki semakin terpuruk…

"Jaa… Aku duluan, yaa…!"

Impian Watanuki hancur lebur berkeping-keping entah apa wujudnya sekarang, begitu melihat sosok gadis yang ia puja perlahan berlari menjauh meninggalkannya dengan sang rival. Mungkin satu ungkapan yang cocok untuknya adalah KASIHAN, atau mungkin MIMPI.

Watanuki menggeram dalam hatinya, dan geraman itu akhirnya terlepaskan begitu Doumeki mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

"Ayo pulang…"

"Hei! Kau senang, kan? Puas melihatnya?" emosi Watanuki meluap.

"Nggak." Jawab Doumeki singkat, padat.

"Lantas kenapa tadi kau nyeringai gajes kayak gitu, heh?" Tanya Watanuki, masih dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Aku gak nyeringai, kok."

"Halah! Ngibul! Aku gak percaya!"

"Ya udah."

Watanuki langsung menatap lirih ke arah Doumeki dengan keki-nya. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mengucapkan seribu sumpah serapah khusus untuknya agar menjadi bujang lapuk seumur hidup, sementara ia dan Himawari hidup bahagia sebagai suami istri. Dengan emosi yang masih nyala itu, dia melenggang meninggalkan Doumeki yang daritadi diam-diam saja dengan pikirannya sendiri. Setelah beberapa langkah di depan, barulah Doumeki menyusulnya, tanpa sepatah kata, tanpa sebuah suara.

Selang beberapa meter dari sekolah, mereka berjalan saling berjauhan, seolah tak kenal satu sama lain, meskipun bukan itu kenyataannya. Watanuki masih memikirkan hal yang tadi, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. _Toh bukan salah Himawari-chan juga. Mungkin bukan waktunya,_ batin Watanuki. _Lagipula aku gak mesti mikirin ini juga, kan? Besok aku sendiri ada tes. Ada bagusnya juga, deh. Pulang bareng si nyebelin ini, lalu buru-buru belajar._

Watanuki melirik ke arah Doumeki yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Doumeki masih dengan tenangnya menyusuri jalan kecil yang diatapi hamparan luas langit mendung. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri? Bisa jadi, toh sekarang Watanuki lagi nggak mikirin itu. Sekarang ia fokus untuk tes besok, yang konon katanya bikin mati sambil duduk. Begitu denger _teaser_-nya dari anak kelas sebelah aja udah sukses bikin Watanuki merinding disko sendiri. Bagaimana kalau dia sendiri yang menghadapi temboknya? Nggak dikasih mati di tempat udah bersyukur banget.

"Hei, langitnya semakin mendung." Suara berat Doumeki memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Eeh…",Watanuki refleks menengok ke arah langit yang kian menghitam, dan mendapati hal yang serupa dengan apa yang Doumeki ucapkan tadi, "Iya juga, ya?"

Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka. Layaknya orang nyaris ketinggalan kereta, mereka memperbesar langkah kaki mereka, untuk menghindari resiko lebih besar tentunya. Siapa pula yang mau pulang kehujanan? Terlebih mereka sudah tua, sudah SMA. Apa kata tetangga?

Tapi, beberapa meter setelah mereka mulai berjalan cepat, Doumeki melambatkan langkahnya, dan akhirnya langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman kota. Watanuki yang tadinya sudah membalap Doumeki akhirnya ikut-ikutan berhenti, untuk mengecek ada apa, dan apa yang menyebabkan rivalnya berhenti.

"Ada apaan, sih?", Tanya Watanuki risih, "Udah mau hujan, nih!"

"Kau lihat itu tidak?" Tanya Doumeki sambil menunjuk ke suatu sudut di taman kota tersebut.

"Lho…? Itu rumah kuil, bukan? Rasanya aku gak pernah lihat."

Doumeki dengan cueknya malah berjalan memasuki taman kota tadi, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Watanuki. Lalu dengan sewotnya, Watanuki akhirnya juga ikut-ikutan nyusul ke sana.

"Hei, mau apa kau ke sana?"

Doumeki menoleh seraya melanjutkan 'jalan'-nya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sangat dia andalkan.

"Aku mau berdoa."

Jawaban itu tentunya membuat Watanuki tertegun, meski tak secara blak-blakan. Doumeki terus melanjutkan langkahnya, disusul Watanuki di belakangnya. _Tumben dia jadi alim begini. Apa emang dia orangnya kayak begini?_

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan rumah kuil itu. Dan tanpa dikomando, Doumeki langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdoa. Tahu begitu, Watanuki segera menggeser posisinya, agar tidak mengganggu Doumeki. Dari posisinya, ia melihat Doumeki begitu khusyuk, terlihat seperti ada komunikasi antara ia dan dewa yang bersemayam dalam kuil itu. Semua gerak-geriknya, terlihat bahwa ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Dan bukan hanya sekedar ingin tentunya. Keinginan yang sungguh-sungguh ingin ia capai.

Doumeki selesai berdoa, kemudian beranjak menuju posisi Watanuki sekarang. Ia menatap mata Watanuki dengan dingin, dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Baiknya kau juga berdoa untuk keberuntunganmu besok."

Lagi-lagi seolah tak percaya, Watanuki tertegun untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, di mana ia langsung terketus-ketus begitu Doumeki angkat suara. Kali ini ucapannya benar-benar menentramkan hati. Ternyata benar apa kata pepatah, jangan melihat seseorang dari kotak luarnya. Itulah penilaiannya pada Doumeki sekarang.

Watanuki memutuskan apa yang jadi pilihannya, dan ia memutuskan untuk ikut berdoa di kuil itu.

_Dewa… Mudahkanlah aku dalam mengerjakan tes esok hari…_

_Dewa… Aku ingin menjadi orang yang baik pada orang lain…_

_Dewa… Mudahkanlah jodohku, dan jauhkan aku dari segala kesulitan di hidup ini…_

* * *

"Telat 5 menit lebih 35 detik… Berarti kau mendapat hukuman dariku, Watanuki…" ujar Yuuko dari balik ruangannya.

Watanuki menggeser pintu yang jadi pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruang pribadi Yuuko, dan tanpa berdosanya ia langsung terkapar di atas tatami.

"Hukumannya nanti saja…", Watanuki mengatur nafasnya, "Aku sedang kelelahan…"

"Kukira seorang Watanuki Kimihiro tidak akan pernah lelah…" balas Yuuko dengan nada menyindir.

Yuuko bangkit dari sofa kesayangannya, dan berdiri dengan jarak kurang lebih 2 meter dari posisi terkaparnya Watanuki. Ia menjepit rambutnya secara asal, kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangannya, namun terhenti pada ambang pintu.

"Dari mana kau?" Tanya Yuuko sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak dari mana-mana… Aku hanya berdoa di rumah kuil tadi."

Yuuko terdiam. Lalu meninggalkan Watanuki yang tengah terkapar di ruangannya.

"Doushite, Yuuko?" Tanya Mokona hitam yang sedari tadi ngumpet di balik pundaknya.

"Sepertinya segel tersebut telah terbuka…"

"Segel apa?"

"Kurasa…", Yuuko mengangkat gagang telepon rumahnya, "Untuk urusan ini biarkan anak itu yang mengatur…"

~TBC~


	2. Talk to Your Heart

A Fanfiction

"Romance no Kamisama"

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Doumeki x Watanuki

Disclaimer: CLAMP, not this author -,-

a/n wokeeh… Ini adalah chapter ke-dua dari penpik inii… Dan author berharap ini gak kandas di tengah jalan(lagi). Penpik ini ditulis sepulangnya author dari seleksi olimpiade biologi se-kota(hadeh…), yang diharapkan seteres-nya beliau langsung lenyap dimakan orang.

NB: mohon maap kalo-kalo ancur ini fict…  
Dan saya tetap minta review dari rekan sesama author.  
Saran dan kritik Anda akan sangat membangun bagi saya.  
Sekian dan terima kasih…

Second Day: Talk to Your Heart

Watanuki membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dengan keadaan yang masih terkapar di atas _tatami_, Watanuki mengawasi sekitarnya. Ia masih berada di ruangan Yuuko, sendirian. Watanuki bangun, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya yang pegal pada sofa yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening dan pandangannya berangsur-angsur kabur. Watanuki melepas kacamatanya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya jauh ke atas, memandangi lampu berwarna redup yang menggantung dengan tenangnya. Watanuki menutup matanya sebentar untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya, lalu perlahan-lahan berdiri dari tempatnya tersender, dan berjalan pelan keluar dari ruangan Yuuko.

"Ah… Ngomong-ngomong di mana Yuuko…?"

Secara tidak langsung Watanuki mendengar suara berisik dari tasnya yang tergeletak tak terurus di sampingnya. Digeledahnya dengan hati-hati tas tersebut, dan ia menemukan _handphone_-nya tengah bergetar –dengan layar yang mati dan kemudian menyala lagi, disusul dengan bunyi-bunyian ricuh tadi. _Ada telpon…_ Dan di layar _handphone_-nya terpampang nama 'Himawari'.

"Ha-halo…?", Watanuki menarik nafas untuk mengurangi kesan groginya, "Ada apa Himawari-chan?"

"Ano… Watanuki-kun, hari ini aku dan Doumeki berencana pergi ke Jinbocho untuk mencari novel terjemahan. Apa kau mau ikut Watanuki-kun?"

Tiba-tiba dada Watanuki terasa aneh ketika nama itu disebut. Nama rivalnya…

"Umm… Aku…"

"Oh, ya, bukankah hari ini kau ada tes?" Tanya Himawari di seberang sana.

"Err… Tesnya dibatalkan hari ini sepertinya. Belum ada konfirmasi…"

"Begitu, ya…", Himawari menarik nafas lega, "Jadi… Apa kau bisa ikut?"

"Umm… Bisa kok! Tentu saja!" balas Watanuki dengan nada riang.

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu kutunggu di dekat taman kota, ya… Sampai bertemu nanti!"

"Ya! Sampai nanti!"

Watanuki melemparkan _handphone_-nya ke sembarang arah –lalu mengambilnya lagi, dan segera hijrah dari ruangan Yuuko menuju kamarnya. Gembira? Mungkin, tapi yang jelas Watanuki harus segera bersiap-siap sekarang.

Watanuki berjalan cepat menuju koridor yang otomatis terhubung menuju kamarnya, dan di sana ia menemukan Yuuko sedang menikmati indahnya langit mendung dengan benda mirip canting –yang tidak ketinggalan terselip di antara jemari lentiknya.

"Yuuko…" panggil Watanuki dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

Sosok wanita anggun itu menoleh ke arah Watanuki lengkap dengan senyumannya. Senyuman yang menyudutkan mental siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak bagi Watanuki.

"Langitnya indah, ya, Watanuki…" ujarnya.

"Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang indah di sana…"

"Kau memang tidak…", Yuuko meletakkan benda mirip canting itu di ujung mulutnya, "Tapi aku iya…"

Asap berwarna kelabu perlahan mengalir dari bibir tipis wanita tadi. Mengepul lalu menipis ditiup oleh angin dingin. Yuuko kembali mengamati langit mendung tadi, dan tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Watanuki sama sekali.

"Tenang saja… Hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan, kok…"

"Eh?"

Yuuko berjalan mendekati Watanuki, kemudian berhenti tepat di sampingnya hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata mutiara.

"Tidak selamanya yang nampak adalah sesuatu yang kau lihat…"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Watanuki dengan dahi yang mengkerut karena dipaksa berpikir.

"Kau akan menyadarinya sendiri…", Yuuko kembali menyeringai, "Aku mengatakan ini karena aku peduli, lho…"

Yuuko berjalan meninggalkan Watanuki sendirian di koridor. Tak lama setelahnya, hujan rintik-rintik turun mengguyur Tokyo saat itu juga.

"Apa yang dimaksudkannya, ya?", Tanya Watanuki seraya memandang lurus ke taman, "Peduli? Masalah apa? Mungkin aku lebih baik mandi dulu…"

Watanuki memilih untuk membawa badannya yang linglung cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi. Setibanya di ruangan yang Yuuko sediakan untuknya, ia langsung menyalakan pemanas air. Sembari menunggu pemanas tersebut mencapai suhu yang ia inginkan, Watanuki kembali ke kamarnya dan menyiapkan baju salinan untuknya.

"Kayaknya pulang dari sekolah kemarin gak ada apa-apa, deh… Kok aku ngerasa aneh, ya…?"

Watanuki merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas tatami sembari mengingat-ingat, apa saja yang telah dan sedang akan dia lakukan kemarin.

"Rasanya kemarin aku cuma pulang bareng sama Doumeki, deh… Terus pulang lari-larian gara-gara takut kehujanan… Terus…"

_Sebelumnya aku berdoa di kuil kecil yang ada di dalam taman kota itu..._

Watanuki seolah-olah menemukan titik temu. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi untuk memastikan pemanas airnya bekerja dengan seharusnya. Matanya menatap hampa –jiwanya pergi ke kilasan masa lalunya kemarin, di hari yang mendung itu.

"Tapi, apa memang karena itu…? Aku 'kan gak minta yang macem-macem…"

Watanuki perlahan-lahan melucuti seragamnya satu persatu, dan bersiap untuk mandi. Hawa hangat menyebar begitu pintu yang jadi pembatas kamar tidurnya dengan ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang ditutup. Watanuki menghela nafas lega, lalu menyalakan keran _shower_ yang berada sedikit jauh darinya. Air dengan suhu yang relatif hangat mengalir dengan lancarnya, membasahi tiap inchi bagian tubuhnya, tanpa terkecuali. Watanuki menatap jauh ke bawah. Ia merasakan lagi-lagi sesuatu yang bersifat 'memampatkan' muncul di dadanya. Perlahan dan ragu-ragu ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di daerah yang terasa mengganjal itu, membentuk sebuah tangkupan yang lembut, namun sebenarnya ia menahan sebuah rasa sakit yang dalam. Pikiran dalam diri Watanuki berdalih bahwa itu hanya penyakit biasa –entah kelelahan atau apalah. Watanuki tidak memusingkan hal itu lagi dengan bersugesti, bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang membahayakan keselamatannya sendiri. Segeralah ia melupakan gangguan sementara tadi, dan melanjutkan ritual mandinya.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali, Watanuki…", Yuuko membetulkan jepit rambutnya yang mengendur, "Ada apa?"

"Nggak, kok. Cuma hari ini aku mau keluar…" balas Watanuki seraya membenarkan kemeja panelnya.

"Ramai-ramai, ya?"

"Nggak juga… Cuma 3 orang, kok. Aku, Himawari-chan, dan Doumeki."

"Tapi… Bagiku itu ramai…" jawab Yuuko dengan senyumnya.

"Terserah padamu sajalah…", Watanuki membenarkan resleting tas ranselnya yang sedikit menganga, "Makanan sudah aku taruh di _freezer_ semua, oke?"

Yuuko hanya terdiam, tapi tetap meninggalkan senyum itu di wajahnya. Senyum yang kali ini seolah menyatakan bahwa ia mengetahui sesuatu, sesuatu yang sebenarnya menjadi kunci atas suatu kejadian –tepatnya seolah ia menjadi tokoh serba tahu dalam dunia sastra.

"Sepertinya ada banyak perubahan, ya…"

Watanuki menoleh ke arah Yuuko dengan ekspresi heran.

"Perubahan apa…?"

"Aku gak mau kasih tau, ah…" ujar Yuuko dengan nada mengejek.

"Hhh… Aku berangkat!"

"Perubahan itu nanti akan kau sadari tanpa perlu aku beritahu, kok."

Watanuki diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari toko 'ajaib' itu. Setelah memastikan Watanuki berada jauh dari tokonya, Yuuko berjalan pelan menuju taman rumahnya, dan kembali menyaksikan keindahan langit mendung Tokyo di pagi hari.

"Tenang saja, Watanuki… Tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya, dan tidak akan butuh waktu untuk mengusir rasa tak nyaman itu…"

_Dan kau akan menyadari, kau akan membutuhkan sesuatu kelak sebagai pelengkap hidupmu…_

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama!", sergah Watanuki di tengah nafasnya, "Kalian sudah menunggu lama, ya?"

Pertanyaan sambutan Watanuki dibalas oleh heningnya Himawari dan Doumeki. Watanuki –sebagai akibatnya, balik menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Watanuki.

"Gak kok." Jawab Doumeki singkat.

"Aku gak nanya kamu!"

Doumeki memilih langsung tutup mulut, dengan ekspresi biasanya. _Tapi kok… Apa perasaanku aja…?_

"Hmm, kayaknya ada yang beda… Tapi apa,ya?" ujar Himawari dengan polosnya.

"Eeh…? Katakan padaku, Himawari-chan! Jangan bikin aku penasaran deh!" pinta Watanuki.

"Tapi aku sendiri gak tau apa…" balas Himawari sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmmph…", Watanuki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Kita berangkat sekarang saja, ya? Aku takut hujan kalau kita berangkat agak siang."

"Tentu!", Himawari refleks menarik tangan Doumeki, "Ayo berangkat!"

Sesaat itu juga tiba-tiba rasa yang mengganjal itu dating lagi. Kali ini –jujur sedikit membuat batin Watanuki sesak bernafas. Ia berusaha tidak menunjukkan air muka yang menunjukkan rasa sakit, dan ia mengakalinya dengan berpura-pura batuk.

"Belum jalan saja sudah bengek…" ejek Doumeki.

"Enak saja! Sembarangan kau!"

"Daripada nanti Watanuki-kun kenapa-kenapa…", Himawari perlahan meraih tangan kanan Watanuki yang sedang 'menempel' di dagunya, "Lebih baik kita saling bergandeng saja, ya!"

"Hi-himawari-chan!"

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun Tokyo. Secara sekilas perasaan mengganjal itu memang hilang, tapi perasaan itu digantikan oleh perasaan lain yang lagi-lagi Watanuki tidak ketahui berasal darimana. Perasaan kali ini tidak menyebabkan rasa sakit, tapi perasaan tidak enak –takut melukai perasaan orang lain. Tapi, apa yang menyebabkan ini terjadi? Kalaupun ia merasa nyaman dengan Himawari yang menggenggam tangannya bersama-sama dengan Doumeki saat ini, kenapa perasaan itu muncul? Dan kepada siapa perasaan itu tertuju? Lagi-lagi batin Watanuki berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya.

Mereka tepat menginjak bumi Jinbocho tepat tengah hari, dan itu adalah tandanya untuk makan siang. Doumeki mencari tempat yang strategis bagi mereka untuk memakan bento bawaan masing-masing, sementara Himawari mencarikan minuman untuk mereka bertiga. Dan lucunya –seperti diatur oleh skenario, Doumeki datang sepersekian detik setelah Himawari pergi.

"Kunogi mau pergi ke mana?" suara bass Doumeki ternyata mengagetkan Watanuki.

"Ah… Dia sedang beli minuman…"

"Untukmu?"

"Nggak, sih… Buat kita bertiga. Lagian tumben kamu bersikap aneh hari ini. Apa gara-gara kuil yang kemarin?" celetuk Watanuki risih.

"Hmm… Mungkin…", Doumeki membuang pandangannya, "Iya…"

Watanuki melirik lirih ke arah Doumeki. Perlahan-lahan batinnya mulai bekerja keras lagi, menghubungkan segala macam rentetan kebetulan yang ia alami, dengan gerak-gerik Doumeki. Tapi bedanya kali ini dia tidak menemukan titik temu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kita ke tempat yang agak nyaman." Ujar Doumeki.

"Eeh? Tidak menunggu Himawari-chan dulu?"

"Kunogi biar aku yang SMS. Lagipula, dia juga sudah sering main ke sini, kok."

"Hei, hei… Lagipula, tumben kau jadi baik begini… Kesambet?"

"Aku iba melihatmu. Nanti kalau kau tepar di sini aku dan Kunogi juga yang repot."

"Si-sial… Maumu apa, sih?"

"Nyari tempat duduk…"

"Gak usah berdalih!"

"Kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Doumeki dengan nada yang tidak biasanya.

"Eh?"

Watanuki lagi-lagi terdiam, lantaran ada perasaan lain yang muncul. Kali ini –Watanuki menganalogikannya sebagai 'menyesal'. Tapi apa yang dia sesali? Watanuki kali ini benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang kian lama makin bertubi-tubi menusuk batinnya.

"Biar kubantu kau berjalan."

"Aku bisa sendiri, kok!"

Baik Watanuki dan Doumeki terdiam, dan saling bertatapan. Di mata Doumeki, Watanuki melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar jauh dari biasanya –jauh dari apa yang ia lihat sepanjang sejarah persahabatan mereka. Sesuatu yang nampak tulus dan membuat batin Watanuki bergetar kecil. Sementara di mata Watanuki, Doumeki melihat sebuah kebingungan hebat yang tergores menjadi sebuah untaian garis berantakan. Dan ia –dalam hati kecilnya, sama sekali tidak menyukai benang-benang kusut itu. Doumeki melembutkan pandangan matanya menuju Watanuki. Dan batin Watanuki merespon hal itu. Getaran tadi perlahan-perlahan terus terpacu, tapi tidak menghasilkan rasa sakit sama sekali. Yang ini sangat membuatnya nyaman –ia tak ingin luput dari mata itu, meskipun acap kali pikiran itu selalu ditepisnya.

"Sudah, aku tak mau melihat kau kenapa-kenapa!" ujar Doumeki.

Watanuki menurut saja kali ini. Dibawanya ia ke sebuah tempat yang agak tenang, dengan beberapa pohon rindang yang menghiasinya. Di antara hamparan hijau itu, terdapat sebuah kursi taman yang kelihatannya pas untuk mereka duduki berdua. Dipapahnya tubuh Watanuki yang yaris melayang itu ke bangku tersebut, lalu mendudukkannya dengan posisi yang membuatnya lebih baikan.

"Kau apa-apaan…?"

"Kau itu sakit, tahu! Kenapa kau masih memaksakan diri?"

Sekilas pertanyaan itu kembali membuat batin Watanuki bertanya-tanya. Kenapa ia memaksakan diri padahal dirinya sakit –meski bukan sakit fisik. Tapi terus terang, 'penyakit' barunya ini agak mengganggunya, sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Tapi atas dasar apa? Lagi-lagi ia bertanya banyak.

"Doumeki-kun! Watanuki-kun!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan. Mereka berdua melihat ke arah yang sama dan menemukan Himawari dengan kantung plastik berisi minuman dan satu kantung plastik lainnya yang ukurannya agak lebih besar dibanding yang satunya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Himawari pada Watanuki dengan nada cemas.

"Ah… Gak pa-pa, kok. Tadi aku cuma sedikit pusing. Tapi sekarang sudah agak baikan…"

Sekilas Watanuki melihat sebersit ekspresi di wajah Doumeki. Wajahnya masih tetap tenang, tapi kali ini dia seolah diam. Diam karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu. Apa yang membuatnya jadi demikian? Dan sekali lagi, batin Watanuki memikirkan segala sesuatu yang seharusnya ia pusingkan. Kenapa Doumeki memasang wajah yang sedikit murung dan cenderung suram itu? Apa dia sedang ada masalah? _Gak biasaya aku mikirin yang macem-macem masalah orang yang satu ini. Tapi kok aku jadi aneh sendiri? Tapinya juga… Aku mau tahu, tentang dia…_

"Hari ini aku beruntung, deh!" ujar Himawari dengan nada riang.

"Beruntung kenapa?" Tanya Watanuki.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Bibi Emuri di dekat supermarket, lalu ia memberikanku novel-novelnya."

"Eeh? Benarkah?", Tanya Watanuki lagi, "Kok bisa kebetulan begitu, sih?"

"Sepertinya doanya Doumeki-kun mujur, deh. Iya, kan?"

Doumeki tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebentar ia memandang wajah Watanuki, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, lirih.

"Hmm…"

Watanuki merasakan nyeri pada tubuhnya. Watanuki menekan tangan kanannya tepat pada bagian itu. Dan dada Watanuki kembali mengisyaratkan perasaan yang sama… _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Watanuki-kun kelihatan tidak sehat… Apa kita pulang saja?" Tanya Himawari.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu tidak enak badan… Akhirnya merepotkan juga, kan…" ujar Doumeki.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Doumeki-kun… Kasihan Watanuki-kun…"

Seperti ditemukan satu titik, Watanuki melihat sebersit cahaya mirip petir di wajah Doumeki. Perlahan air mukanya berubah, dan kian berubah. _Ia terlihat nampak sedih… Apa jangan-jangan…_

"Aku nggak pa-pa, kok… Aku pulang sendiri saja, deh.", balas Watanuki sambil berdiri, "Maaf ganggu acara kalian, ya…"

"Ano… Watanuki-kun…!"

Watanuki berlalu meninggalkan Doumeki dan Himawari berdua di taman. Perlahan sosoknya hilang ditelan bumi, sesuai dengan teori Colombus –dunia itu bulat. Doumeki menghela nafas penuh penyesalan, kemudian menatap sunyinya langit mendung siang itu.

"Sepertinya Watanuki-kun marah.."

"Iya…", jawab Doumeki, "Gara-gara aku…"

Himawari menghampiri Doumeki, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan. Doumeki menoleh ke arah si gadis dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Hanya Doumeki-kun yang bisa menyelesaikannya…" ujar Himawari lembut.

"Besok pasti baikan, kok…" tukas Doumeki.

"Tidak! Masalah yang ini berbeda!", tambah Himawari, "Kau harus segera menyelesaikannya!"

Doumeki menatap Himawari, terkejut. Doumeki menghela nafasnya lagi, dan membulatkan tekadnya. Sesaat sebelum beranjak pergi, Doumeki mengatakan sebuah basa-basi sebagai tanda 'penghormatan'.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kunogi?"

"Aku di sini saja. Lagipula… Nanti aku bisa ke rumah Bibi Emuri." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Doumeki tersenyum tipis, lalu berlari mengejar Watanuki yang sekarang entah ada di mana.

_Ugh…Kenapa…? Kok malah jadi sakit begini, sih? Sesak… Aku gak kuat lagi… Lagipula kenapa sih kok malah makin jadi aja 'penyakit'-nya? Ini penyakit apa, sih? Ditambah lagi…Doumeki…_

"Watanuki!"

Watanuki menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan ia mendapati tubuh jangkung Doumeki tengah berlari ke arahnya. Perlahan-lahan tanpa disadarinya, pandangan matanya kabur dengan sendirinya. Semuanya gelap gulita, dan hampa. Selanjutnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kecuali sebuah tangan hangat yang mendekap tubuh lemahnya.

-end of chapter 2-


	3. An Love Omen

A Fanfiction

"Romance no Kamisama"

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Doumeki x Watanuki

Disclaimer: CLAMP, not this author -,-

* * *

a/n Chapter ke-3 juga akhirnyaa... Alhamdulillah banget, deh… :P

Author masih berharap ini gak kandas di tengah jalan(lagi). Penpik ini ditulis mepet-mepetan bareng sama KiSEKi yang baru update chapter 3-nya –sambil nunggu bu RT kelar ngaji (?) XD

NB: Yang namanya manusia pasti punya salah, ya nggak ?

Author mohon maap kalo-kalo ada yang ancur atau yang melenceng dari fict ini…  
Dan saya tetap minta review dari rekan sesama author.  
Saran dan kritik Anda akan sangat membangun bagi saya.  
Sekian dan terima kasih…

* * *

**Third Day: An (Love) Omen**

Watanuki berjalan seorang diri di sebuah lorong yang amat sangat gelap. Penerangan yang ada saat itu hanyalah sebuah lilin yang menyala terang dalam genggamannya, dan cahaya rembulan. Angin dingin menusuk tulang bertiup tepat dari ujung lorong, menyebabkan rambut Watanuki mengambang lepas.

"Tempat ini di mana, sih? Tiba-tiba aja aku ada di sini, aneh..." gumam Watanuki gelisah.

Watanuki tetap memaksakan diri untuk berjalan hingga ujung lorong, dan beruntung ia menemukan sebuah taman yang amat sangat hijau, yang dikelilingi pohon rindang dan terdapat pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengahnya. Dan sekilas, Watanuki melihat sesosok wanita berjubah yang tengah duduk di salah satu dahan pohon itu.

"Ugh...", bulu kuduk Watanuki berdiri, "Te-tempat apa ini...?"

Spontan wanita itu menoleh ke arah Watanuki, kemudian menghilang entah ke mana. Watanuki kian panik. Ia berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan posisinya sekarang. Baru beberapa langkah berlari, ia merasakan sesuatu menjerat kaki kanannya hingga jatuh. Lilin yang ia bawa tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, lalu membentuk sebuah lingkaran api yang mengelilingi Watanuki.

"Huwaa~", Watanuki memasang gerak mundur, "Yuuko-san! Aku ada di mana!"

Sebuah benang berwarna merah –entah berasal dari mana melilit kedua tangan dan kaki Watanuki erat. Bahkan yang melilit di lengan kanannya sempat membuat luka gores yang cukup dalam. Watanuki mengerang menahan sakit. Api yang mengelilingi Watanuki kemudian bergerak membentuk sesosok bayangan tubuh wanita.

"Mau apa kau? Kau siapa?" Tanya Watanuki, terengah-engah.

"Sepertinya kau belum mengenalku, ya?" Tanya bayangan itu.

Makin lama, bayangan itu semakin jelas memaparkan sesosok wanita dengan rambut afro dan mengenakan kimono yang hampir serupa dengan Yuuko. Kedua tangannya saling menyilang dan pada tangan kirinya, terselip gulungan benang merah yang menjadi asal-muasal benang yang melilit tangan dan kaki Watanuki.

"Akhirnya setelah beberapa abad lamanya, ada juga seseorang yang memohon padaku..." ujarnya.

"Me-mohon?", suara Watanuki terdengar gemetar, "Kau ini siapa sebenarnya...?"

Ia tersenyum pada Watanuki.

"Tidak akan ada satupun yang mengenalku..."

"..."

"Seseorang memohonkan sebuah permintaan padaku...", ia melayang tepat di depan Watanuki, "Dia menginginkan dirimu seorang..."

"Eh?"

"Namamu... Kimihiro Watanuki...?"

"Be-benar..."

"Dia nampaknya memohon dengan tulus hati. Hatiku tergerak olehnya. Beruntung aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini..."

"Kau..."

"Aku menemuimu untuk menyatukanmu dengan anak itu... Dengan benang ini..."

"Ta-tapi, siapakah orang itu?"

"Nanti kau akan menyadarinya sendiri, Watanuki... Anak itu, bukan seperti yang kau duga..."

* * *

Watanuki membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Matanya menatap buas ke luar jendela tempat ia terbaring sekarang. Ia segera bangun, dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Lho? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Watanuki.

"Ano... Permisi, sekarang aku ada di mana, ya?" Tanya Watanuki seperti orang linglung.

"Ah, iya! Tadi kau dibawa seorang pemuda ke sini. Tadi kau pingsan."

"Pingsan?", pikir Watanuki, "Lalu pemuda itu sekarang di mana?"

"Mungkin dia ada di taman. Mau kuantar?"

"Ah... Boleh.. Maaf merepotkan, ya..."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Watanuki. Untuk beberapa saat, Watanuki merasa pikirannya kosong melompong entah ke mana. Bahkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia juga sama sekali tidak ingat. Ada di mana ia? Bersama siapa? Semuanya seperti terhapus begitu saja.

Watanuki terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Pemuda yang memang tidak asing lagi baginya. Watanuki mempertegas pandangannya. Dan benar saja. Pemuda yang tengah duduk itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Doumeki.

"Ano... Dia yang membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Watanuki ragu.

"Iya." Jawab si gadis polos.

"Umm... Baiklah, kalau begitu... Terimakasih, ya..."

"Sama-sama.."

Watanuki spontan mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghampiri Doumeki. Sepertinya ia ingin memberi 'pelajaran tambahan' atas apa yang dia lakukan padanya. Tepat ketika Watanuki sampai di posisi yang dimaksud, Doumeki memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Watanuki.

"Egh...!", Watanuki memasang tampang kaget, "Kau... Kau apa-apaan?"

"Apanya yang apa-apaan?" Tanya Doumeki datar.

"Apa-apaan kau membawaku ke mari?"

"Tanya dirimu sendiri..."

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu!"

Doumeki hanya melirik ke arah Watanuki, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan jaket _baseball_ birunya pada Watanuki.

"Ayo pulang..." ujar Doumeki pada Watanuki datar.

"He-hei... Kau menyogokku, ya?" sindir Watanuki.

Doumeki menatap Watanuki dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Kau sedang sakit. Harusnya kau istirahat sekarang."

"He?"

Secara tidak disengaja, Doumeki menarik tangan Watanuki dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat yang mereka sama sekali tidak kenali itu. Sementara Watanuki hanya memasang ekspresi penuh kebingungan.

* * *

"Hei... Doumeki..."

"Hn?"

"Kau beneran kesambet setan, ya?"

"Nggak."

"Buktinya hari ini kau bersikap aneh..."

"Masa, sih?"

"Hei, jangan nanya balik di saat aku bertanya padamu..." ujar Watanuki kesal.

"Baiklah..."

Bis yang mereka tumpangi melaju sedikit cepat, dengan jumlah penumpang yang membludak di dalamnya, dan menyebabkan Watanuki dan Doumeki harus rela berdesak-desakkan bersama penumpang lainnya yang sedang berpanas-panas ria di atas bis ekonomi itu. Watanuki mengencangkan pegangannya pada besi yang ada di depannya, alih-alih supaya dia tidak ikut terpental kalau-kalau si supir kalap mengerem dadakan. Bis itu seharusnya tidak mengangkut penumpang lagi kalau keadaan bisnya sendiri sudah sesesak ini, tapi ternyata keadaan ekonomi memaksa si sopir untuk begitu.

"Bisnya agak sesak, ya..." keluh Watanuki.

"Iya..."

Watanuki memicingkan matanya kesal ke arah Doumeki yang sedang asyik mendengarkan iPod. Sepersekian detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi yang agak rusuh dari arah depan sana.

"Pak sopir berhenti, pak! Ada kucing di tengah jalan!" sahut salah seorang penumpang ketakutan.

"A-astaga!" celetuk si sopir panik, dan berbuntut si sopir mengerem dadakan bis yang tengah ia kendarai itu.

CKIIIIIIIIIIT!

"Egh!"

Watanuki nyaris terpental mengikuti vektor yang tidak searah dengan arah pengereman, seperti yang dinyatakan dalam Hukum I Newton tentang sifat lembam benda. Berutung dengan spontan, Doumeki segera memasang badan tepat di depan Watanuki, sehingga ia terpental dengan selamat sentausa ke badan Doumeki yang memang agak 'lebar' itu. Untuk beberapa saat, vektor masih bergerak ke arah depan, dan tak lama, bis berhenti total –dan pastinya ada gerak 'kembali ke belakang', yang mengharuskan Doumeki 'mendekap' tubuh Watanuki dengan satu tangan sementara yang lainnya sibuk berpegang erat pada besi yang terpancang di dalam bis itu.

"Ada apa sih, pak?" protes seorang ibu-ibu yang duduk di samping Doumeki berdiri.

"Jangan ngerem mendadak begini, dong!"

"Te-tenang ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak... A-ada gangguan teknis di depan...", ujar sopir tergagap, "Se-sekali lagi saya mohon maaf..."

Bis kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Para penumpang mulai menumpahkan uneg-unegnya seputar kejadian tadi, sampai-sampai bunyi ricuh terdengar di setiap penjuru bis. Yang entah menjadi pertanyaan sampai detik itu, adalah tindakan Doumeki yang masih anteng 'mendekap' tubuh kurus Watanuki di badannya, sekalipun suasana sudah kembali normal. Hal ini tentu menuai protes dari Watanuki –yang sebenarnya risih itu.

"He-hei... Aku gak bisa nafas!" protes Watanuki.

"Ah...", Doumeki menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf..."

Doumeki melepaskan 'dekapan'nya itu dan membiarkan Watanuki bernafas lega –meskipun sebenarnya saat itu sangat sedikit kandungan oksigen bebas yang terdapat di dalam bis itu. Doumeki menatap Watanuki dengan tatapan biasa yang sedikit 'cemas', mencoba mengusik batin dan pikiran Watanuki kalau sebenarnya ia khawatir.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" bentak Watanuki.

"..."

"Kau aneh!"

Doumeki memalingkan pandangannya sambil memasang kembali _headset_ yang terlepas karena guncangan tadi. Pikiran Watanuki perlahan mencair drastis. Ia memalingkan wajahnya jauh-jauh dari Doumeki, sambil berharap ia tidak melihat ekspresi yang nampak di wajahnya saat ini. Tanpa ada angin atau apapun, tubuh Watanuki seperti tertarik ke arah Doumeki –perlahan tapi pasti. Dan tepat setelahnya, terlontar perkataan dari mulut Doumeki yang membuat Watanuki keki setengah mati.

"...aku cuma nggak mau kau kenapa-kenapa..." ujar Doumeki dingin, dan langsung 'menusuk' Watanuki.

Watanuki memasang wajah _shock_ yang ia sembunyikan jauh-jauh dari Doumeki dengan menundukkan mukanya dalam-dalam. Orang-orang dalam bistersebut seolah tidak peduli pada gejolak yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Dan seiring dengan itu, bis terus melaju...

* * *

"Tadaimaa..."

"Aaah... Sudah pulang, Watanuki? Sore sekali...?" tanya Yuuko dari tempat 'santai'nya.

"Iya... Aku agak nggak enak badan hari ini..." jawab Watanuki lemas.

Yuuko melirik ke arah Watanuki pelan. Seperti menemukan sesuatu yang aneh darinya, Yuuko spontan menoleh penuh ke arahnya.

"Watanuki..."

"Eh?", Watanuki membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ada apa, Yuuko-san?"

"Kau habis dari mana?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi aku dari Jinbocho..." Watanuki duduk di atas _tatami_ di ruangan Yuuko, "Maaf ya... Aku agak lelah hari ini... Aku permisi, Yuuko-san..."

"Ya... Baiklah..."

Watanuki meluruskan kakinya di atas _tatami_, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang tengah penat itu. Yuuko memainkan rambut hitam lurusnya, kemudian ia ikat menjadi satu. Ia tersenyum lega ke arah Watanuki yang langsung terlelap seketika itu juga.

"Baguslah benang itu sudah melekat padamu, Watanuki..." ,ujar Yuuko seraya menarik sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dari tangan Watanuki, "Setelahnya adalah ujian yang berat bagimu..."

* * *

_Kenapa aku harus masang muka seperti itu di bis? Padahal aku sudah biasa marah-marahan seperti itu, kok. Lantas kenapa pula aku jealous? Oke, aku memang aku jealous, pada Himawari-chan. Tapi... Kenapa lama-kelamaan aku jadi benci padanya? Toh, awalnya aku memang suka. Suka sekali pada DIA, tapi kenapa terbalik? Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku ngerasa sakit kalau terus begini... Tapi karena siapa?_

_Apa benar karena dia...?_

_Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres..._

* * *

"Cepat atau lambat... Anak itu pasti akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini..."

-end of chapter 3-

a/n chapter agak pendek yaa? Sengaja saya buat begitu :D  
Soalnya -insya Allah- bakal ada fanfict dari fandom beda yang bakal nyambungin cerita ini (biarpun sedikit)  
Ditunggu aja yaa~  
;)


	4. Tattoo

A xxx. HoLiC Fanfiction

"Romance no Kamisama"

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Doumeki x Watanuki

Disclaimer: CLAMP, not this author -,-

a/n Chapter ke-4 akhirnyaa diupdate setelah nyaris... 3 tahun hiatus ;_;  
Gomen, ne reader-tachi..  
Saya ga bermaksud PHP-in kalian ;_;

Author sebisa mungkin meng-update fanfic ini beserta seri pengikutnya dari fandom seberang disela-sela libur kuliah pasca UAS.  
Jadi, seandainya fict ini tersendat lagi, author kembali mohon maaaaaaf w

Saya tetap minta review dari rekan sesama author.  
Saran dan kritik Anda akan sangat membangun bagi saya.  
Sekian dan terima kasih…

* * *

**Fourth**** Day: ****Tattoo**

Watanuki tersadar dari tidurnya. Matanya hampa menatap langit-langit berhiaskan dekorasi bintang _glow in the dark _yang pasti ditempelkan oleh Maru dan Moro ketika ia sedang keluar rumah kemarin. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar kicauan burung dari kejauhan. Watanuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang terpampang di sisi kiri tempat ia berbaring.

_Masih pukul 4 pagi.. Tapi tubuhku enggan untuk terlelap lagi..._

Watanuki duduk termenung di atas tatami. Pikirannya kosong. Bahkan ia tidak sadar sedang apa dan kenapa ia ada di ruangannya sekarang. Entah apa yang muncul begitu saja dari dalam pikirannya, Watanuki berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang memang disediakan di ruangan yang ia tengah tempati itu.

Watanuki masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Sesekali ia mengusap-usap matanya dengan maksud mengurangi lelah yang masih menempel. Setelah ia menjadi normal kembali, Watanuki mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam, lalu melucuti pakaian yang ia kenakan satu per satu. Watanuki meneruskan langkahnya menuju _shower_.

_Masih pukul 4 pagi, dan kenapa aku ada di tempat ini? Aku sama sekali nggak paham..._

Pemuda yang sehari-harinya mengenakan kacamata itu memutar kran _shower_ sedemikian rupa agar menghasilkan _output_ berupa air hangat. Ia terdiam beberapa detik, membiarkan cucuran air perlahan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Seiring air membasahi permukaan kulitnya, Watanuki segera meraih sebotol sabun cair yang berada tak jauh dari _shower_. Watanuki menuangkan isinya ke _shower puff_, lalu ia usapkan ke tubuhnya.

_Mengenai kejadian kemarin... Aku nyaris tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Beberapa bagian nampak kabur dari benakku. Di samping itu... Mimpiku beberapa hari yang lalu..._

Rasa perih sedikit demi sedikit menjalar di bahu sebelah kiri Watanuki. Lama kelamaan ia merasa kulitnya seperti sobek terkoyak oleh sesuatu. Awalnya ia tidak begitu menyadarinya. Namun, begitu ia melihat selintas garis berwarna merah turut mengalir bersama dengan air yang bersumber dari _shower _dari tubuhnya, barulah ia menyadari ada luka sobek yang lumayan lebar memanjang dari pundak hingga lengannya. Watanuki tercengang, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Watanuki segera membilas tubuhnya, dengan harapan darah yang mengalir berangsur-angsur berhenti. Tapi kenyataannya, luka tersebut semakin lebar, menjalar hingga ke dada Watanuki.

"Ugh!", Watanuki jatuh terduduk menahan perih yang kian bertambah, "Apa-apaan ini?!"

Luka sobek yang semula hanya berupa garis memanjang, dengan sendirinya melebar seperti sebuah ukiran di badan Watanuki.

"Nggh..", Watanuki mengatur nafasnya. "_Yamete_!"

Watanuki tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi, mendekap tubuhnya sendiri yang bergelimangan darah, meringkuk tersiksa oleh rasa sakit yang menampar tubuhnya. Watanuki berusaha untuk meraih kran _shower_ jauh di atasnya, melawan perih menembus kulitnya. Watanuki mematikan _shower _yang sedari tadi menghujaninya dengan air, kemudian kembali tergeletak di lantai.

"Haah... Haah...", Watanuki memejamkan matanya. "Apa ini..."

* * *

Watanuki memegangi bahunya yang sesekali masih terasa sakit. Luka yang dibalut oleh Moro dan Maru tidak begitu banyak membantu. Setidaknya, darah sudah berhenti keluar dari sumbernya.

"Watanuki-kun!"

"Aa.. Himawari-chan.."

"_Ohayou, _Watanuki-kun!" Himawari menepuk pundak Watanuki.

"Aw!" Watanuki spontan menjauh. Himawari kemudian menghampiri Watanuki yang mundur beberapa langkah ke ke belakang.

"_Anou.. Doushite, _Watanuki-kun?" tanya Himawari cemas.

"_Daijoubu..._ Aku.. Cuma sedang cedera saja..." jawab Watanuki.

Himawari terdiam sejenak. Wajahmya terlihat semakin cemas mendengar _statement_ dari Watanuki barusan.

"_Ki ni shinaide, _Himawari-chan!", Watanuki segera meramaikan suasana, "Aku akan lekas sembuh, kok!"

"Alangkah baiknya jika demikian, Watanuki-kun," Ujar Himawari, lagi dengan wajah riangnya. "_Hayaku genki ni naru, yo_!"

"_Arigatou_."

Himawari menunjukkan senyumannya kepada pemuda berkacamata itu. Watanukipun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang merekah lebar.

Mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda. Tak lama berjalan, bola mata Himawari menangkap sesosok Doumeki Shizuka yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Watanuki, Himawari segera berbalik arah menyusul Doumeki yang berlalu begitu cepat seperti _shinkansen_.

"Watanuki-kun duluan saja, ya!" Himawari melambaikan tangannya kepada Watanuki. "Aku ada urusan sebentar!"

"Aa.." Watanuki spontan menoleh ke sumber suara. "_Ha-hai_..."

Perasaan aneh kembali menyelimuti Watanuki begitu matanya menangkap bayangan Himawari dan Doumeki berjalan beriringan menjauhinya. Perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana datangnya. Menjalar dari dadanya, turun menuju jemari kakinya, kemudian merambat naik hingga ubun-ubunnya. Perlahan menggetarkan jiwa dan raganya, lalu berubah menjadi rasa pening yang teramat sangat di kepalanya, yang membuat sel kulit di wajahnya melepuh. Lambat laun membuat fungsi sistem pernafasannya kacau berantakan –membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas seperti semestinya. Seperti petir yang menyambar bumi, yang bunyinya melintas dengan kecepatan super dan memekakkan telinga –dan panas dahsyat yang mampu meluluhkan logam apapun yang ada di dunia.

Nafas Watanuki mulai sulit dikendalikan. Ia merasakan sulitnya mendapat suplai oksigen untuk tubuhnya. Dadanya sesak, seperti terhimpit di antara beban yang sangat berat. Watanuki menggerutu dalam pikirannya sendiri, tentang perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan. Perasaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa diungkapkan atau dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, maupun penjelasan yang singkat. Perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa pahami, namun ia yakini –ia paling mengetahui hal itu, namun tak bisa terjawab olehnya. Ia merasa kesal. Entah merasa marah atau kecewa. Entah kepada pemuda bernama Doumeki Shizuka itu, maupun kepada gadis yang bernama Himawari Kunogi, entah kepada dirinya sendiri sebagai Watanuki Kimihiro.

Perasaan yang sama sekali abstrak ini sudah terlalu sering membebani Watanuki. Menambah penderitaan hidupnya saat ini. Menambah beban hatinya, mengusik waktu dan ketenangan jiwanya. Perlahan tapi pasti membuatnya gila.

"Kimihiro! Oi, Kimihiro!"

Watanuki jatuh terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Pikiran yang melayang dalam benaknya tadi seketika itu juga menghilang. Berubah bagaikan butiran debu yang tertiup angin.

"Siapapun! Cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!"

* * *

"Doumeki-kun?"

Doumeki tidak menghiraukan panggilan gadis berkuncir dua itu. Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau terlambat." Ujarnya dingin.

"_Gomen, ne_. Aku bangun sedikit terlambat hari ini." Kata Himawari, dengan suara yang kian mengecil.

Pemuda berbadan tegap itu kembali diam dalam keheningan. Tidak ada tanggapan darinya mengenai pernyataan terakhir dari Himawari barusan.

Langkah dua orang itu terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terkunci ganda. Doumeki merogoh dalam saku celananya, dan meraih serenceng kunci-kunci di tangannya. Pertama, ia membuka pintu besi yang terpampang di depannya, kemudian barulah ia membuka pintu yang menjadi akses masuk utama ke dalam ruangan itu.

Doumeki pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu, disusul oleh Himawari. Tanpa dikomando, Himawari segera meletakkan ransel di atas meja dan mengeluarkan satu buah_ folder_ yang berisi data-data eksperimennya, sementara Doumeki masuk ke dalam ruang penelitian –mengambil sebuah wadah berisi objek yang mereka jadikan bahan pengamatan.

"_Anou..._ Doumeki-kun...?"

Doumeki kembali dengan wadah plastik yang tertutup rapat, kemudian meletakkannya di sebelah Himawari.

"_Nani?_"

"Sebelumnya, aku sama sekali _nggak_ bermaksud mencampuri urusan Doumeki-kun..." Himawari mengeluarkan satu persatu data pengamatan yang telah ia ketik ulang dari tempatnya. "Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Watanuki masih belum membaik, semenjak hari itu..."

Pupil mata Doumeki sedikit melebar mendengar perkataan Himawari. Entah merasa terkejut atau terusik dengan kalimat itu, hal ini mendorong Doumeki untuk mengetahui lebih dari apa yang gadis itu ketahui.

"Kau ini kenapa...?"

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar, Kimihiro?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Watanuki dari tidur sementaranya. Watanuki membuka matanya pelan-pelan, membiarkan cahaya perlahan merangsang saraf-saraf di matanya. Watanuki mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring di atas ranjang, dan seluruh sisinya dikelilingi oleh gorden berwarna putih.

"Kau tadi jatuh pingsan," ujar seseorang seraya menyingkirkan gorden yang menghalangi pembaringan yang sedang ditiduri Watanuki. "Terlebih, bahu dan lenganmu luka parah."

_Lagi-lagi!_

Watanuki spontan beranjak dari pembaringan, memastikan luka yang berada di bahu dan lengannya. Watanuki termenung. Perban yang membalut bagian yang terluka itu terlihat masih sangat baru. _Itu berarti..._

"Sepertinya luka yang lama sobek, makanya..." wanita paruh baya yang merawat Watanuki tadi menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam sebuah wadah yang diletakkan di atas meja di sebelah pembaringan. "Aku segera mengambil tindakan. Aku melakukan operasi kecil pada bagian yang lukanya lumayan dalam."

"_Sou ka..._"

"Sehubungan dengan profesiku terdahulu sebagai dokter bedah, setidaknya peralatanku masih bisa dipergunakan. Untuk menangani kasusmu, Kimihiro."

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan..."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong... Kau sudah lama tertidur. Apa kau belum makan sedikitpun sejak tadi pagi?"

Watanuki melirik ke arah jam yang terpampang di salah satu sudut ruangan. Jam menunjukkan tepat jam setengah satu siang.

"Entahlah..." Watanuki mengusap-usap dahinya pelan. "Akupun lupa apakah aku sudah makan atau belum. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau aku sudah ada di sekolah..."

"_Sou desune..._"

Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Watanuki. Kemudian ia juga mengambil sebuah bungkusan lain –untuknya sendiri.

"_Anou.. Kore.._"

"_Bentou_. Aku bawa lebih. Kuberikan satu untukmu, ya."

"So-a..."

"Kau makanlah yang banyak. Setidaknya membantu pemulihan tubuhmu. _Douzo_."

"_A- Doumo arigatou gozaimashita_!"

* * *

Seluruh murid kelas XI-C tengah harap-harap cemas menanti jam pelajaran terakhir usai. Tak terkecuali Doumeki. Tapi kali ini, entah ada hal lain selain jam pelajaran terakhir yang ia khawatirkan sejak tadi.

Dan akhirnya, saat-saat yang dinantikan tiba.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!

"Sudah, sudah. Tenang semuanya!" Kabura-sensei si guru matematika mulai kalang-kabut begitu murid-muridnya sudah siap lepas landas dari kelas. "Jangan lupa materi kuis untuk lusa pelajari bagian delapan dan sembilan!"

"Iyaaaaa!"

Seluruh murid segera tancap gas menuju alam yang mereka inginkan, kecuali Doumeki dan Himawari. Sesaat sebelum Kabura-sensei meninggalkan kelas, matanya terpaku pada Doumeki dan Himawari yang masih sibuk membereskan meja mereka yang berserakan dengan buku-buku.

"_Araa... _Aku tidak melihat Kimihiro hari ini. Apakah kalian tahu ke mana dia?"

Doumeki dan Himawari terdiam sejenak. Tak lama, Himawari memberikan sebuah jawaban untuk menghapuskan rasa penasaran pria dengan rambut ikal itu.

"Kudengar tadi pagi ia pingsan. Hingga saat ini ia belum kembali dari ruang perawatan..."

"Wah, bahaya juga.." Kabura-sensei memasukkan kacamata yang ia kenakan ke dalam kotaknya. "Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sulit untuk diprediksi. Begitu juga dengan kondisi tubuh kita, bukan begitu?"

Kabura-sensei berjalan meninggalkan kelas XI-C yang sudah sepi dari huru-hara murid-muridnya. Kini hanya tersisa Himawari dan Doumeki. Berdua.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Doumeki dengan suara beratnya.

Himawari mengangguk pelan, "Kudengar kabar dari kelas sebelah. Dia yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan."

Doumeki segera beranjak dan bergegas keluar kelas. Sebersit raut khawatir tergambar di wajahnya. Namun ia berusaha menutupi hal itu dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau ingin menjenguknya?" tanya Himawari.

"Tidak," Doumeki menyangkal pertanyaan Himawari. "Aku hanya ingin mampir ke sekretariat panahan, lalu pulang."

"_Sou ka_..."

Doumeki menghilang dari ambang pintu. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar memantul di telinga gadis yang disukai Watanuki itu. Kian lama kian mengecil kemudian menghilang ditelan dimensi lain.

* * *

"Senpai!"

Doumeki menoleh ke sumber suara_._

"Senpai, apakah... Hari ini kau tidak ikut latihan?"

Doumeki terdiam sejenak. Ia membuang pandangannya ke sudut koridor yang terjauh yang bisa ia lihat.

"Mungkin aku akan absen untuk tiga hari ke depan. Cedera di bahuku belum terlalu pulih."

"_Nante_?! Parahkah?"

"Tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja aku dianjurkan untuk sedikit beristirahat."

"_Zannen, da_. Baiklah kalau begitu... Kudo'akan agar lekas sembuh!"

"Hn. _Arigatou._"

Adik kelas Doumeki meninggalkannya di koridor. _Sepertinya sebentar lagi latihan akan dimulai. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku absen latihan. Selama hampir dua tahun aku menekuni olahraga itu._

Doumeki berjalan pelan menuju persimpangan koridor yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia kembali berargumen pada dirinya sendiri.

_Dan kenapa dengan bahuku? Lukanya, terlalu parah. Aku mungkin harus rehat lebih dari seminggu. Terlebih, mengapa lukanya bertambah dalam? Apa ini ulah..._

Tak jauh darinya, Watanuki melintas tepat di depan matanya.

"O-oi!"

Dan, Watanuki menoleh ke arah Doumeki yang memanggilnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" sahutnya ketus. "Namaku Watanuki Kimihiro! Paham?"

Doumeki melihat balutan perban di sekujur lengan sebelah kiri Watanuki. Memang, Watanuki tidak mengenakan _gakuran_nya. Hanya kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang ia kenakan saat itu. Dan.. Raut wajah Doumeki seketika itu juga berubah.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, _aho_," Doumeki berjalan mendekati Watanuki. "Ke mana saja kau seharian ini? Bolos?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Mereka terdiam sejenak dalam keheningan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Doumeki langsung menarik tangan Watanuki –mengajaknya untuk segera pulang.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"_Kaerou_."

"Jangan menarik tanganku seperti ini!" Watanuki bersikeras melepaskan tangan Doumeki darinya. "Lepas!"

"Kenapa kau masih bersikukuh dengan keadaanmu yang bobrok seperti ini?!" Doumeki tetap keukeuh pada apa yang ia lakukan. "Menurut saja apa yang kubilang! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Kau aneh! Karena kau orang aneh!"

"Apa karena kau bilang aku aneh berarti kau tidak aneh?!"

"Lepas! Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu!"

Watanuki berlari menjauh dari Doumeki. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh, tapi ia kembali bangkit, dan berlari menjauh, menjauh dan kian menjauh. Doumeki menggertakkan giginya, kesal. Ia mengejar jaraknya dari Watanuki yang tertinggal. Berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengimbangi kedudukannya sekarang.

_Apa-apaan orang itu? Kenapa dia mendadak menjadi seperti orang asing begitu?!_

Watanuki menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, Doumeki sudah berada beberapa meter darinya.

"Sial!"

Watanuki kembali berlari, dan Doumeki terus mengejar sosok pemuda berkacamata itu dari belakang. Menerjang segerombolan manusia berlalu-lalang yang ada di hadapan mereka. Mereka berlari dalam hening. Tanpa saling berteriak satu sama lain. Aksi kejar-kejaran terus terjadi, hingga pada akhirnya mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah persimpangan jalan besar, dengan arus kendaraan yang terbilang ramai. Rambu pengatur lalu lintas menunjukkan sinyal aman bagi pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang. Watanuki memutuskan untuk terus melintasi jalan.

Tapi, bukan tidak mungkin ada kemungkinan pengemudi yang ugal-ugalan melintas di saat rambu menunjukkan demikian, kan?

"WATANUKI!"

Menyadari kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, Doumeki berusaha untuk mempercepat laju kakinya. Mencoba meraih tubuh Watanuki yang tengah terancam maut. Doumeki menolak kakinya sekuat mungkin pada jalan beraspal, agar bisa menghasilkan langkah kaki yang lebih besar –yang berarti lebih cepat menyelamatkan Watanuki.

GREBB!

Sekuat tenaga Doumeki mendekap tubuh mungil Watanuki, kemudian "menggulung" tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghindari terjangan truk berukuran sedang yang tengah melaju tanpa kendali. Mereka terhempas terguling-guling sejauh beberapa meter seperti uang logam, dan akhirnya gravitasi menghentikan mereka tepat di dekat sebuah restoran _seafood _ternama. Watanuki perlahan membuka matanya, samar tergambar wajah Doumeki di hadapannya. Pemuda yang menggemari panahan itu masih mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"A-apa yang terjadi...?"

"_Kimi... Daijoubu..._?" tanya Doumeki, dengan nafas yang agak tersenggal-senggal.

Setetes cairan berwarna merah menetes tepat di pipi Watanuki. Pemuda berkacamata itu mebelalakkan matanya, setelah matanya jelas menangkap gumpalan berwarna merah pekat dari dahi Doumeki.

"Kau berdarah!" tangan Watanuki spontan menyanggah wajah Doumeki dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak apa-apa..." darah kembali menetes di pipi Watanuki. "_Yokatta..._"

"Ayo!" Watanuki mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bangkit. "Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!"

"Itu... Tidak perlu..."

Watanuki _keukeuh _memapah Doumeki. Ia mengutarakan segenap kekuatannya yang masih tersisa untuk menolong Doumeki yang mulai tak sadarkan diri saat itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, Watanuki berhasil memindahkan tubuh yang tengah terkulai lemas itu. _Sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini justru tidak ada orang yang mau menolong? Apa mereka tidak melihat nyawa seseorang nyaris terancam di sini?_

Bunyi berderit terdengar dari kejauhan sebanyak beberapa kali dengan jeda waktu 2-3 detik. Sepersekian detik setelah bunyi-bunyian yang terakhir, bunyi yang lebih dahsyat terdengar samar-samar merambat di udara.

"Hoi! Menyingkir dari sana! _Abunai, yo_!" seru seseorang dari sisi jalan yang lain.

Watanuki segera menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Seperti apa yang telah diperingatkan sebelumnya, ia melihat sebuah _neon box_ sedang meluncur dari ketinggian sekitar 5 meter, dan siap menimpanya dan Doumeki. Tapi sebelum menimpa mereka, benda itu terlebih dulu menabrak akuarium berisi ikan hidup. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, _neon box_ itu jatuh beriringan dengan serpihan kaca dan beberapa ekor ikan yang semula sedang berenang bebas di dalam wadah kaca tersebut.

Doumeki yang terlihat lemah itu akhirnya menggunakan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki untuk menghempaskan tubuh Watanuki sejauh mungkin. Kejadian berlalu begitu cepat. Seperti ratusan koma dalam satu _scene_. Tak dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Doumeki kembali jatuh terkulai di tanah, dengan _neon box _ yang menimpanya, dan diikuti dengan serpihan kaca yang menghujam daging di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kesadarannyapun rasanya sudah melayang entah ke mana.

Melihat pemandangan memilukan di depan matanya, Watanuki kembali hilang kendali. Tanpa ia sadari, ia berteriak memanggil nama pemuda malang itu berkali-kali. Dari matanya air mata mengalir tiada henti. Ya, ia menangis histeris.

"DOUMEKI!"

Orang-orang di sekitar TKP berbondong-bondong mengerubungi lokasi. Beberapa mengamankan Watanuki, sementara sisanya melakukan evakuasi pada Doumeki. Watanuki dibawa ke sebuah toko kecil tak jauh dari tempat terjadinya kejadian naas itu. Ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sesekali ia histeris meneriakkan nama Doumeki berulang-ulang. Wanita paruh baya pemilik toko mencoba untuk menenangkannya, tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja.

Tak lama Doumeki berhasil dievakuasi, _ambulance_ datang dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit pusat. Dari sinilah, gejolak di dalam dada Watanuki mencapai puncaknya. Seiring dengan memuncaknya emosi, tiba-tiba darah segar menyembur dari sekujur bahu hingga tangan kiri Watanuki. Seisi toko panik, suara erangan Watanuki terdengar hingga ke ujung jalan. Kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelahnya, Watanuki jatuh pingsan.

"Sepertinya ia terluka parah, seseorang tolong bawa ia ke rumah sakit pusat!" sahut si bibi penjaga toko.

"Perlu kupanggilkan _ambulance_? Atau taksi?!" usul seorang tukang pos yang memang turut membawa Watanuki ke toko.

"_Hai, onegaishimasu_!"

Si tukang pos segera menjalankan tugasnya. Sementara yang lainnya sibuk membereskan percikan darah yang terpapar di sekeliling lokasi. Tak lama, si tukang pos sudah kembali dengan membawa taksi.

"Tolong hati-hati! Bisa jadi lukanya menjalar ke tubunya!"

"_Wakatta_!"

Mereka segera melarikan Watanuki ke rumah sakit yang sama di mana Doumeki mendapatkan perawatan. Sementara, beberapa orang yang tersisa di toko sibuk membantu si bibi membersihkan noda darah yang tersisa. Konsentrasi mereka buyar begitu saja, ketika seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam toko yang berantakan itu.

"_Anou.. Sumimasen, ga..._" pemuda bermantel putih itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko. "Apa barusan ada kecelakaan di sini?"

"Ya.. Baru saja, para korban sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit pusat untuk mendapatkan perawatan." Ujar si pemilik toko.

"Korban terluka parah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Satu orang luka parah karena tertimpa _neon box_ di seberang jalan..." jawab seorang siswi menengah atas. "Satunya lagi... Tiba-tiba dari tubuhnya... Tersembur darah..."

"!" pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia membuang pandangannya ke luar toko, mengamati setiap sudut jalan. Berharap menemukan sebuah petunjuk di sana.

_Kejadian ini bukan karena kesengajaan. Ini... Jangan-jangan..._

Tanpa pamit pemuda itu meninggalkan toko, menyisakan tanda tanya besar bagi orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"...orang tadi kenapa, ya...?"

"Iya. Dia aneh..."

_Kalau memang dengan melakukannya, hal itu bisa terjadi... Maka..._

_Sanggupkah...?_

* * *

a/n Chapter 4 UPDATED!  
Akhirnyaaa, satu hutang saya lunas!  
Maaf kalo makin abal-bala-bala ceritanya ;_;/  
*dampak hiatus kelamaan*  
Fanfict ini dibuat secara marathon pas hari-hari terakhir puasa menjelang lebaran, dan finishing kelar dalam jangka waktu 12 jam! ;_;/  
Selama penulisan fanfict ini, author dibikin galau lantaran nekad marathon ulang X TV Series ampe kelar. Dan semoga tidak memicu munculnya another-discontinued-fanfictions ;_;/  
*ngenes*

Dan... Anyway, ada yang bisa tebak siapa pemuda bermantel putih di akhir chapter ini? :p

Adapun playlist yang diputer berulang-ulang buat naikin mood nulis adalah, sbb:  
1. Ost X/1999 – Sadame  
2. Kohei Koizumi – Secret Sorrow  
3. Nira Etsuko – Tsuki wa Noboru, Watashi wa Utau  
4. ZARD – In My Arms Tonight  
5. Kohei Koizumi – Strength  
6. X Japan – Forever Love (aseli lawas bener)

Dan.. Atas permintaan beberapa reader, berikut saya lampirkan glosarium berisi kosakata dalam Bahasa Jepang yang saya selipin di fanfict ini :D

Ohayou = Selamat pagi

Doushite = Kenapa

Daijoubu (ex: Kimi daijoubu?) = Gak pa-pa (ex: kamu gak pa-pa?)

Ki ni shinaide = Gak usah dipikirin

Hayaku genki ni naru, yo! = Cepet sembuh, ya!

Yamete! = Hentikan!

Nante / Nan to iimashitaka = Apa lu kate? / Barusan lu bilang apa? (makna berubah tergantung _bamen_, ya)

Zannen, da = Sayang sekali...

Aho = Bodoh, tolol, bego

Kaerou / Kaerimashou = Ayo kita pulang!

Abunai = Bahaya

Wakatta/ Wakarimashita = Saya paham

Onegaishimasu = Saya mohon (ungkapan meminta tolong biasanya pake ini, lazimnya setelah kita dapet tawaran bantuan dari orang lain)

Semoga bermanfaat! ^^v


End file.
